


Pillow Fort

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a list of prompts from allthingsmarvel on tumblr.</p>
<p>Bruce comes home to a surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fort

Bruce sighed when he entered the house-home at last. After the day he had all he wanted to do was spend time with Tony and Charlie. He walked into the living room and froze-there was the largest pillow fort he had ever seen taking up the majority of the space in the room. He could hear giggling coming from inside the fort-he cleared his throat –alerting them of his presence. The flap opened and Tony came out to greet him.

“Hey Babe” he said with a smile and a kiss.  
“I see you’ve been busy today” Bruce said with a smile.  
Tony looked at the fort and laughed “Yeah our kid was the one who wanted to build a fort, not me” he said.  
Bruce smirked at Tony “of course dear” he said.  
Tony chuckled at Bruce as another giggle came from inside the fort and Charlie climbed out and ran to Bruce.

“Hi Papa!” he said hugging Bruce’s leg. “I missed you” he added.  
Bruce closed his eyes-grabbing his son in his arms and hugging him as hard as he dared. “Oh Charlie I missed you too” he said.  
“Guess what!” the little boy gushed.  
“What!” Bruce asked with matching enthusiasm.  
“Daddy and I made a fort and he says we can sleep in there-like camping!” he exclaimed.

Bruce laughed “Daddy’s favorite kind of camping-inside!” he said glancing at Tony.

“Please Papa-can we?” the boy asked.

“Of course Charlie-show me this fort you and Daddy made” Bruce said setting his son down and letting him drag him inside the fort.

Tony just stood there with a smile watching Bruce and Charlie. Then Charlie came and grabbed Tony’s hand pulling him inside.  
“Come on Daddy” Charlie said.  
“Yeah- Come on Daddy” Bruce called from inside.  
Tony smiled and joined Bruce and their son inside the fort.


End file.
